1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote installation system and method for automatically installing any intended software into a terminal equipment of a user through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal computer communication becomes more and more popular, users have come to want to receive their intended or target software through a communication line. No system for enabling target software to be automatically distributed to user's homes in this manner, however, has yet been realized. To realize this, a system can be visualized whereby each user informs the distributing center of the target software through his terminal equipment, and the distributing center transmits his software to his terminal equipment through the communication line, in response to the request. Having received the target software, the user then appoints a directory in the terminal equipment at home and stores it. If necessary, he sets its corresponding icon.
To realize the above-mentioned software distribution, however, the following problems must be solved
If directories, serving as windows through which software is distributed, are not standardized in users' terminal equipment, users themselves must subsequently conduct re-arrangement of their terminal equipment software by moving their files from one directory to another, and accordingly they cannot keep their software maintained well. In addition, they may feel it troublesome to appoint one or more directories for new software.
Further, a method by which they can select their target software from a large quantity of software through their terminal equipment has not yet been established. An additional system for enabling them to easily and correctly select their target software from among numerous software is needed.
Furthermore, the circumstance under which their target software can be made operative in their terminal equipment are usually plural, and users feel it troublesome to check these conditions one by one. Accordingly, once their target software has been obtained, it cannot be made operative in their terminal equipment at home if they have incorrectly checked the software operation circumstances.
In addition, the methods of installing the distributed target software are imagined to be usually plural, and their needs must therefore be taken into consideration.
Still further, software distributing and installing are demanded through a communication line. It is therefore important that the efficiency of the communication line used is not reduced.